Rolling Stock Characters
If a character has a major role, they will receive their own page. This page is dedicated to those who have only had minor roles in The Engines of Sodor. This is a list of other named sentient rolling stock. S.C. Ruffey/Scruffey S.C. Ruffey, nicknamed Scruffey, is a troublesome truck who used to be the ringleader of a group of trucks before being pulled to pieces by Oliver in 1968. He was scrapped in the Railway Series, but was rebuilt in the TV Series, likely to avoid upsetting the audience. He may have been repainted, as in 1998 (Put Upon Percy), a truck with his face led a line a trucks that ran away into a mine and crashed, causing it to collapse. However, his face has also been seen on a truck in the China Clay Works (Double Teething Troubles). It is likely he was rescued from the mine. Regardless, in T1E2H3's universe, Scruffey was repaired after his incident with Oliver and is still in his original livery. Basis Scruffey is a typical British 7 plank wagon. Trainz Models Until The Search for Smudger, a model by the Sudrian Community was used. Now, SI3D's 2012 model is used, with the Sudrian Community model used for a shot where Scruffey falls apart in Great Western Escape as it had an animation of falling apart. Appearances Season 1 * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (cameo) * The Runaway Railcar (cameo) Season 2 * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom (cameo) Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas (singing only) * The Search for Smudger (cameo) NWR Origins * Great Western Escape (appears in flashback, cameo) TV Appearances Scruffey only made an official appearance in the fourth season episode Toad Stands By. In the fifth season, his face was used on a truck in Put Upon Percy and Double Teething Troubles, but it is unknown if it is intended to be him. Trivia * Scruffey was the first named truck in the RWS and TV series. Spiteful Brake Van The Spiteful Brake Van (or "Break" Van) was a brake van who delighted in causing trouble to the engines, especially James, Donald and Douglas in 1959. However, one of his tricks got the better of him when he and the trucks were holding Douglas and James back on a hill and ended up being accidentally crushed to pieces due to Douglas's force. His remains were scrapped afterwards. Basis The Spiteful Brake Van is a typical BR 20 ton brake van. Trainz Models SI3D's 2012 model of the Spiteful Brake Van is used. This model has moving eyes. Appearances Season 1 * Stuck! (mentioned) Season 3 * Sent Packing (cameo) NWR Origins * Splendid Red (cameo) * Smuggling from Scotland (cameo, though acknowledged by music) Because he is long dead, he obviously will never appear in modern day. TV Appearances The Spiteful Brake Van only appeared in the second season episode Break Van/ Donald & Douglas though he was mentioned in the next episode. Trivia * The Spiteful Brake Van was the first character in Railway Series and TV series to die. It is unknown if he survived the accident, so it is possible that he may also be the first character to die on screen. * The Spiteful Brake Van never had any promotional images. * The Spiteful Brake Van is one of three brake van characters in the show, the other two being Toad and Bradford. Old Slow Coach Old Slow Coach is a friendly coach who was saved from scrap by Thomas and Percy in 1998. She was built around 1893 on the Great Western Railway and arrived on Sodor sometime after. She was used for passenger service, likely express, until she was replaced by more modern coaches. She was in the scrap yard for many years and was discovered one day by Thomas and Percy in the Spring of 1998. The two were dismayed when they found out she was due for scrap and promised to help her. Their chance came sooner than expected. A fire at Tidmouth Hault destroyed a workmen's hut, and Thomas and Percy got the idea to have Old Slow Coach serve as a temporary place for the workmen to sleep whilst the hut was rebuilt. Old Slow Coach was restored (extremely quickly, which is quite unrealistic). She is now used on the Little Western Branch Line by either Oliver or Duck for special occasions. She was then used for a good luck package as the "something old" for Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's wedding. Basis Old Slow Coach is a Falmouth Coupe TRI brake coach from the Great Western Railway. Trainz Model SI3D's 2006 model is used. It appears to be a reskin of an existing model. Whatever the model may be, it is not her actual basis as it is too round and curved. Appearances Season 1 * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam (cameo) Season 2 * Toad the Lucky Brake Van (does not speak) * Old Reliable (cameo) Season 3 * Sent Packing (cameo) * Oliver's Tiny Tale (cameo) Season 4 * The Great Railway Heist (cameo) Specials * The Search for Smudger (cameo) TV Appearances Old Slow Coach only appeared in the fifth season episodes Thomas, Percy, & Old Slow Coach and Happy Ever After. It is unknown why she never appeared again. Trivia * Old Slow Coach was the first coach with a real, clay face and eye mechanism (not counting Henrietta, who did not gain a face until the eighteenth season). She was also the only coach with that distinction until Henrietta gained a face. She was also the last sentient coach introduced until the Slip Coaches in the eighteenth season. * Old Slow Coach was the first Wooden Railway character T1E2H3 got since he had stopped watching Thomas as a child. She was given to T1E2H3 by his mother as a joke. Isabel, Dulcie, Alice, and Mirabel Isabel, Dulcie, Alice, and Mirabel are four GWR Auto Coaches. Isabel and Dulcie work with Oliver whilst Alice and Mirabel with Duck on their branch line. Bio Isabel worked on the Great Western Railway until she was withdrawn and replaced. She escaped to Sodor with Oliver and Toad in 1967. The Fat Controller then purchased Dulcie, Alice, and Mirable for more passenger trains. Basis The four are all GWR auto coaches. Trainz Model No models of the four coaches exist, and the model of their basis in the download station did not work. T1E2H3 uses The Jonateers's NWR Barrow coaches, which are the closest resemblances to them. Appearances Season 3 * Sent Packing (Isabel and Dulcie, cameo) * Oliver's Tiny Tale (Isabel and Dulcie do not speak, Alice and Mirabel cameo) Season 4 * Diesels and Dragons (Alice and Mirabel, cameo) * Airhead (Isabel and Dulcie only cameo) = Category:Rolling Stock